


His Tragedy

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [4]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, The Shipburning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In silence he watched his father turning dreams to ash; in silence turned away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Most is said when nothing is spoken". Thanks to The Bookbinder's Daughter for the title and the other half of the inspiration.

It was the smell of smoke that first awakened the Prince; still unaccustomed to that scent, he hurried out in uncomprehending dread. It was the ships, Findekáno, his brothers, his dreams — burning, burning — !

He stared at the white ships burning all to red and, more slowly, to black; stared until his eyes bled hot tears, which his pride choked upon and the wind soon whisked dry.

In silence he watched his father turning dreams to ash; in silence turned away. And it was this silence which shamed him most, all the years of his long exhausted life.


End file.
